Operation: QUESTIONMARK
by Gemmz
Summary: Sector V has a new member, and it's someone we're all familiar with. Before, however, he was only known as 'The Kid'. Now he is known as Numbuh Question Mark.


Umm... I really can't think of anything to say about this fic, except.. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not repeat DO NOT own Kids Next Door.

* * *

**Operation: Q.U.E.S.T.I.O.N-M.A.R.K:**

**Quirky**

**Unusual**

**Engineering**

**Specialist**

**Trainee**

**Intends**

**On**

**Navigating**

**Mesmerized**

**Agents:**

**Resulting**

**Krud **

"Good news, team," Numbuh One said in the meeting room one afternoon. "We've got a new recruit joining us for a while."

"Why's that good news, Numbuh One?" asked Numbuh Four. "We're already a great team!"

"Ah, this isn't any old trainee operative, Numbuh Four," Numbuh One replied. "He is extremely experienced in designing and flying his own aircraft, he has proven to be exceptionally brave and strong, and he is said to have a charming personality and good looks!" His friends gave him a strange look when he said this last part. "Oh, Numbuh 362 told me that last bit." Numbuh One explained.

"He sounds cool," Numbuh Five said.

"Yeah... a new pilot on the team," Numbuh Two smiled. "Someone I can totally relate to!"

"And if he's brave and strong, he'll be able to beat the crud out of adults!" Numbuh Four shouted.

"And if he's good looking," Numbuh Three grinned. "I hope he'll end up in our sector if he makes it into the Kids Next Door!"

Numbuh Three sighed dreamily. "You'd never catch Numbuh Five going all soppy over a guy like that!" Numbuh Five exclaimed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "That's probably him now," Numbuh One announced. "Come on, guys."

"It's you!" Numbuh Two gasped, immediately recognizing the new operative. "But I asked you to join ages ago, and you said that you'd rather work alone."

"I guess I changed my mind," The Kid said in his Spanish accent.

"Well, it's an honour to have you join us... uh..." Numbuh One began. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"That cannot be revealed," The Kid replied. "But you may call me by my codename: Numbuh Question Mark."

"Numbuh Question Mark?" asked Numbuh Three. "Wow... you're so unique!"

"I know," said The Kid (who from now on I'll be calling Numbuh Question Mark).

"So, Numbuh Question Mark," Numbuh Four said as the team walked back up to the meeting room. "What made you wanna join the Kids Next Door?"

"I've always been a solo worker," Numbuh Question Mark explained. "And even though I don't need a team, I had the feeling my presence will be appreciated here. I hear you have great 2x4 technology weapons and vehicles."

"That's Numbuh Two's department," Numbuh Four said. "But I help him sometimes. I mainly do the fighting though. I love beating the crud out of those cruddy adults!"

Numbuh Question Mark laughed. "Regular tough guy, eh?"

"You bet!" Numbuh Four smiled proudly.

"Cool," Numbuh Question Mark said. "So anyway, when's the next big mission?"

"When we pick up a distress signal..." Numbuh Five replied.

Just then a siren rang. "... which would be now..." Numbuh One finished Numbuh Five's sentence. "Come on, we gotta go!"

Everyone ran into the meeting room. Numbuh One stepped onto the stage and turned to face the others, who sat in front. "Kids Next Door, it seems that Count Spankulot has decided to pay us a visit. He will be here in T minus two seconds."

T minus two seconds later... BOOM! Then came the Transylvanian voice. "Naughty childrens who break Treehouses must feel the stinging wrath of Count Spankulot!"

"Well it wouldn't have broken if you hadn't come barging in through the walls!" Numbuh One yelled.

"So?" Count Spankulot shrugged. "I have to punish you for something!"

"Not if we splank before you spank!" Numbuh Two shouted out, holding up a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "Splank you very much!"

"If you don't shut up I'll splank you," Numbuh Five warned.

"Right," Numbuh Two smiled weakly. "Let's splank the Count then!"

Just then they heard his laugh from behind. "Muahahahahahahaha!" the laugh went on, and Count Spankulot was just about to whack their backsides into orbit (oo-er), when the two operatives quickly turned round and used their S.P.L.A.N.K.E.Rs on his hands. "Ow!" the Count wailed. "That hurt!"

"Right on!" Numbuh Two laughed, as he high-fived Numbuh Five.

Just then Count Spankulot made an attack, and the kids quickly darted out of the way. They saved themselves, but Numbuh One got hit instead. "Oof..." Numbuh One said as he hit the ground. Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four splanked Spankulot from behind. Count Spankulot fell over and landed on top of Numbuh One. "Look stop that!" Numbuh One complained.

Count Spankulot leapt back up angrily. "You are such naughty childrens!" he yelled. "And you will feel the wrath of..."

WHACK! He was struck again, but this time by a kid with no weapons - though it was a lot more painful than the weapons themselves. "You'll be the one feeling the wrath if you don't scram," Numbuh Question Mark warned, standing over a surprised Spankulot.

"But... but, these childrens must be punished!" Count Spankulot began to explain.

"But nothing!" Numbuh Question Mark finished. He was speaking confidently, but with no sign of anger or about-to-lose-it in his voice. "I can hit a lot harder and in places more painful. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"No... no, it's quite alright," Count Spankulot gulped, slowly getting up. "I just remembered... I have to go and punish naughty childrens... somewhere the other side of the universe." And with that, he flew away.

"Wow, Numbuh Question Mark... you really showed him!" Numbuh Three said, swooning over the new operative.

"I know," said Numbuh Question Mark.

"Yeah, that was pretty good," Numbuh Five agreed.

"I know," said Numbuh Question Mark.

"You're like - a natural hero!" Numbuh Four exclaimed.

"I know," said Numbuh Question Mark.

"And with no weapons," Numbuh Two added. "Impressive."

"I know," said Numbuh Question Mark.

"How come you're so experienced?" Numbuh One asked.

"I don't know," said Numbuh Question Mark.

"Well then you're a special one," Numbuh One smiled. "I really think you can do a lot of good in the Kids Next Door."

"He sure can!" Numbuh Three grinned, unintentionally snuggling up to Numbuh Question Mark. He smiled - after all, this wasn't the first time he and Numbuh Three had flirted with each other!

"Just wait 'til you see him in a jet," Numbuh Two said. "That's when he's at his best!"

"It is?" asked Numbuh Five, becoming more interested.

"Yeah," Numbuh Two replied. "Today's not his first time of being a hero!"

"It isn't?" asked Numbuh Five, becoming even more interested.

"No way - he's the best when it comes to ruling the skies!" Numbuh Two smiled.

"He is?" asked Numbuh Five, becoming super interested.

"Oh yeah!" Numbuh Two said confidently. "He's a fighter, an aircraft genius and a hero submerged into one! We're lucky to have him around."

"Oh man, this kid's amazing!" Numbuh Five squealed excitedly.

Numbuh Three heard this. "Hey!" she said angrily, snuggling up a little closer to Numbuh Question Mark. "Don't even think about it!"

Numbuh One laughed. "Well, team, it's getting late. I think we should be getting some dinner around now. What does everyone want?"

"Ooh, ooh... nachos!" Numbuh Four called out. "Can we get nachos?"

"I think we should let Numbuh Question Mark choose!" Numbuh Three smiled.

"Hey!" Numbuh Four growled angrily.

"Uh... how about nachos?" Numbuh Question Mark shrugged.

"Thank you!" Numbuh Four smiled.

"Good choice!" Numbuh Three said to Numbuh Question Mark.

"Hey!" Numbuh Four yelled again.

While Numbuh One went to get the nachos from the cheese room, Numbuh Two asked, "So, Numbuh Question Mark. How long until you become a valid member of the Kids Next Door?"

"As soon as my training's done," Numbuh Question Mark replied. "That won't be long, if I'm getting the right support from my new teammates."

He looked at Numbuh Three, who blushed on queue. "But you're not one of us yet!" Numbuh Four said quickly.

"Well not yet," Numbuh Question Mark said. "But I do have my codename sorted out. And I already know how to make my own jets!"

"That's so cool!" Numbuh Five said. "And you learnt to do all this yourself?"

"No help at all," Numbuh Question Mark replied. "I was a solo act before I came here."

"Really?" Numbuh Five asked dreamily. "You are the coolest kid Numbuh Five has ever..."

"The nachos are here!" Numbuh One suddenly called from behind.

Numbuh Question Mark turned back to Numbuh Five. "I realize you didn't finish what you were saying," he said. "But I know."

Numbuh Five sat back in her seat and sighed happily. Numbuh Three was furious, so she decided to try snuggling up to Numbuh Question Mark again. That of course made Numbuh Five furious, but as she was sitting opposite, while Numbuh Three was right next to him, she just decided to ignore this for now. Numbuh Four wasn't doing so well with ignoring it though. "Hey, paws off Numbuh Three, you smoothie!" he yelled at Numbuh Question Mark.

"What's up?" Numbuh Question Mark asked. "Is she taken?"

Numbuh Four blushed. "Oh, uh... I didn't mean..."

"Good," Numbuh Question Mark smiled.

After an awkward nacho dinner, Numbuh Question Mark yawned and said, "Well that was great, but I'm ready to turn in for the night."

"Really?" asked Numbuh One. "It's not that late yet."

"I know," said Numbuh Question Mark. "But I wanna get an early night. I plan on taking my plane out for a fly first thing in the morning."

"Wow, you sure do take your morning exercises seriously," Numbuh One smiled, raising an eyebrow with slight confusion.

"I know," said Numbuh Question Mark. He was just leaving the table, when he suddenly turned back and asked, "Uh... where do I sleep?"

"Hmm..." Numbuh One thought for a while. "We haven't had time to make you your own room yet, so..."

"He could stay in my room!" Numbuh Three volunteered perkily.

"Umm... that wasn't what I was going to say," Numbuh One said.

"Hey!" Numbuh Three yelled.

"Yeah, Numbuh Three!" Numbuh Five smirked. She then turned to Numbuh One and said, "But he can stay with me."

"No, that's not what I had in mind," Numbuh One frowned.

"Hey!" Numbuh Five yelled.

"I was going to say he can sleep in my spare bed," Numbuh One finished.

"Oh, sure!" Numbuh Three said angrily. "Keep him to yourself why don't you!"

"Ew..." Numbuh Two said quietly.

The next morning, Numbuh One woke up to find that Numbuh Question Mark had already left for his plane trip. Numbuh One had just about enough time to get dressed, when someone arrived at the door. He went and answered to the visitor...

"Hi, Nigie!"

"Lizzie, you're... early," Numbuh One said, still not completely awake.

"Oh Nigie!" Lizzie giggled. "You're so adorable when you're half asleep like that!"

"So how come you got here so early?" Numbuh One asked.

"Guess I just wanted to check on my poor, overworking Nigie!" Lizzie replied, giving the sleepy kid a strangling hug.

"Uh... Lizzie?" Numbuh One asked, in a croaky voice.

"What is it, Nigie?" asked Lizzie.

"I can't breathe," Numbuh One replied.

Lizzie pulled away slightly so that her half asleep boyfriend could breathe again, but she continued to hug him fairly tightly. Just then, Numbuh Question Mark returned, parking his plane right next to the two kids. "Good morning, Numbuh One," he said, greeting his temporary leader. He then looked at the other kid. "Good morning... uh..."

"Lizzie," Numbuh One replied, introducing his girlfriend.

"That's me!" Lizzie added, and started doing that strangling hug again. "Nigie's my boyfriend!"

"Nigie?" Numbuh Question Mark sniggered.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Numbuh One said angrily.

"I know," replied Numbuh Question Mark, as he entered the house. "It's hilarious."

The second Numbuh Question Mark walked in the house, two enthusiastic operatives immediately ran over to greet him. Perhaps a little too enthusiastic? "Numbuh Question Mark!" Numbuhs Three and Five greeted excitedly.

"How are you this morning?" asked Numbuh Three.

"How'd you enjoy your first night here?" asked Numbuh Five.

"How was your plane trip?" asked Numbuh Three.

"Do you like it in this sector?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Want me to get you breakfast?" offered Numbuh Three.

"Want me to get you breakfast?" offered Numbuh Five.

There was a short pause. Then both of them at the same time asked, "Wanna hang out after breakfast?"

At that point, they became totally aware of each other's presence. So then they lunged for each other and started squabbling. Numbuh Question Mark laughed to himself as he passed through the room as though this was an everyday experience for him. "Hey. Don't sweat it, girls," he smiled. "There's plenty of me to go around."

Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five quickly stopped fighting and turned back to him. Numbuh Question Mark lowered his sunglasses and gave them a wink and exit the room. Both operatives each gave a long, content sigh. Then after a short while they were fighting again.

Numbuh Question Mark, however, managed to get to level 42 of the Treehouse without being followed by any swooning operatives. When he got here though, Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four were waiting for him. "Hey, Numbuh Question Mark!" Numbuh Two called. "Come with me, will ya? I've been working on a brand new jet - you wanna help?"

"He can't - he's busy!" Numbuh Four told Numbuh Two. "He's gonna do some combat training with me! Aren't you, Numbuh Question Mark?"

"Uh, guys," Numbuh Question Mark said. "I can help both of you. Just be patient, you dig?"

"Patient?" Numbuh Four groaned. "But who knows when an adult could next attack? We need to be ready to fight at all times!"

"Let's not forget that it's the 2x4 technology that makes us strong in battle and more difficult to defeat!" Numbuh Two piped up.

"Look, I'm aware my talents are endless and impressive," Numbuh Question Mark said. "But you don't have to argue about it. I can do your jet designing and your combat training, no problem. I'm just gonna get breakfast first." He then smiled. "Oh, and if you don't wanna end up like those kids downstairs, you won't start fighting each other."

As soon as Numbuh Question Mark left the room, Numbuh Two asked. "What did he mean by that?"

"I dunno," Numbuh Four replied. "So I think I'll just fight you anyway..." And so they did.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Numbuh One demanded on queue right after the Proper Patrol had broken into the Treehouse. He dodged their weapons and made for an attack. However, one of the troops fired at his shoe, and it suddenly turned all fancy. Numbuh One squeaked with fear and ran off.

"I'll take it from here!" Numbuh Four shouted bravely. He pounced at a troop who happened to be watching his every move, and then he was shot and fell to the ground, wearing a sailor suit and was very well-groomed. "Aw crud..." Numbuh Four groaned.

Numbuh Three went to rescue Numbuh Four, while Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five attempted to attack some unsuspecting troops. They weren't very fortunate. Major Mrs Manners looked at the well-dressed operatives and said, "Excellent work, Proper Patrol. Have you ever seen a group of children so beautifully..."

THWACK! Major Mrs Manners was kicked in the side and crashed into Sergeant Sensible, and then both of them fell to the ground. "I think you adults should get out of here now," Numbuh Question Mark smiled mysteriously. "Otherwise I think we'll be teaching you a few manners of our own..."

"That's the coolest line I've ever heard!" Numbuh Two said quietly to the others. "Wish I could come up with stuff like that!"

"Yeah, well you can't so get used to it," Numbuh Five replied, keeping her attention to the undefeated operative.

"Retreat!" Major Mrs Manners shouted, and the Proper Patrol fled on their neatly-designed jet packs. Numbuh Question Mark then waited for the rest of Sector V to congratulate him. Which they did.

With the rest of the team completely fascinated by this successful new operative, Numbuh One watched them. And he began to think to himself... is going crazy over a single hero what the Kids Next Door is all about? And was he under threat?

"Fellow Kids Next Door, I've called this meeting to talk about Numbuh Question Mark," Numbuh One announced the next morning, while Numbuh Question Mark was out flying.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked coming to these meetings..." Numbuh Three began to say.

"Now, I've noticed how you all see this new operative as a hero," Numbuh One explained. "And well, I can't argue with that."

"You bet!" Numbuh Four added. "He's a champ when it comes to battles!"

"Yeah he is!" Numbuh Five yelled.

"And he's the best at making and using 2x4 technology!" Numbuh Two went on.

"Yeah he is!" Numbuh Five yelled again.

"And he's all mine!" Numbuh Three squealed.

"No he isn't!" Numbuh Five yelled.

"This is what I wanted to talk about!" Numbuh One called over the top of them. "I'm afraid that Numbuh Question Mark is so good that the rest of you are starting to depend on him. In fact, we would have failed the last two missions had it not been for him."

"But surely that's a good thing!" Numbuh Two exclaimed. "What are you saying, Numbuh One?"

"I think we need to let Numbuh Question Mark go," Numbuh One replied.

The others gasped. "Guys, it's okay," Numbuh One said. "He should be sent back to Moonbase and be given a more challenging role in the Kids Next Door. He doesn't belong here!"

"You're just saying that because you're jealous!" Numbuh Four suddenly yelled.

"Numbuh Four!" Numbuh One yelled back.

"Well it's true!" Numbuh Four went on. "You're jealous because he's better than you. You think you're going to be replaced as leader if this carries on, don't you?"

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work," Numbuh One said sharply. "Now when Numbuh Question Mark gets back, I'm going to talk to him personally."

The other kids decided that they'd better let Numbuh One do this. They just couldn't understand why he wanted to get rid of him so suddenly. And how was Numbuh Question Mark going to take it?

"And so it's in my opinion that we are not worthy enough for you to stay with us," Numbuh One concluded after a long speech. "That's why I think you should go back to Moonbase and demand for a promotion!"

"Dude, it's cool that you're letting me go," Numbuh Question Mark said. "But I don't think I wanna get that promotion."

"You don't?" Numbuh One asked, looking a little surprised. The others standing behind him were also in shock.

"Hey, it's been fun and all, you know, showing off and stuff," Numbuh Question Mark continued. "But my place isn't here in your club. I think I prefer working alone after all. I mean no offence to you, Numbuh One... but your teammates are kind of weird."

"Huh?" the other four gasped gormlessly.

"I like some alone time, which is why I'm going back to my normal self," Numbuh Question Mark said. "Hey, thanks for giving me this chance to work in a team though. It's been a cool experience."

When The Kid left, the others turned to each other. "So he was only in it for the showing off?" Numbuh Four asked. "Man, what a loser! Glad we didn't fall for it, huh Numbuh Two?"

"What - oh, yeah!" Numbuh Two said quickly.

"Hey, Numbuh Five," Numbuh Three said. "Let's never let a show-offy kid get between us again?"

"You got a deal, girl," Numbuh Five replied.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Numbuh One asked the others. "That kid was really talented and all, but he never showed us any of his spy abilities. He must have had them though. I mean, he's good at everything else!"

Just then, The Kid snuck up behind them and said, "I know."

End Transmission

* * *

Huzzah! Thanks for reading, please review, and that's all for now. Bub-bi! 


End file.
